thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
TheBrisbaneKid Wikia (History)
The Beginning of TheBrisbaneKid as CigarettesAshtray (21st October 2012 - 13th January 2013) This Channel originally began in October 2012 but the first video did not get uploaded until 1st November 2012. There are 2 videos (still on YouTube today) that began the channel: Toybox - Southern Cross - Toybox TV, The Price Is Right Showcase 11th September 2012. These have not been a real success. The next video is the Sam's Seven Education Schools Id used from October 2001 - August 2007, October 2012 - April 2013. He also uploaded something for BernieBud. Another video added (this one is a big success) is the 10 minute launch of Sam's Seven Education Schools (this video has over 2,000 views). Another video on Sam's Seven Education Schools First Ad Break. More videos were uploaded afterwards. It did not stop. He uploaded a Sam's Seven Education Schools Promo Loop (recorded 1 month before the official launch) and an id flashback that got recorded on 15th December 2012. The last video uploaded before the silence was "YouTube Name". Silence Mode (14th January 2013 - 29th April 2013) TheBrisbaneKid moved out to Mourilyan and was unable to access the internet until 29th April 2013 and uploaded his next video on the 30th April 2013 with his new desktop PC (which he still has in Kurrimine Beach). The Return of TheBrisbaneKid as CigarettesAshtray (30th April 2013 - May 2013) TheBrisbaneKid continued uploading videos until May 2013 where, once again, remained silent until July 2013. He uploaded 1986 id of Sam's Seven as well as the 1988 id of Sam's Seven. Silent Mode Again (May 2013 - July 2013) TheBrisbaneKid remained silent until July 2013 when he uploaded "Get Smart Theme Song". TheBrisbaneKid back online (July 2013 - 23rd December 2013) TheBrisbaneKid continued to upload Sam's Seven and Sam's Seven Education Schools material especially the switch-off of Sam's Seven and Sam's Seven Education Schools. TheBrisbaneKid continues uploading videos (23rd December 2013 - 1st January 2014) The last video uploaded before the beginning of T-T-S videos was the final tribute to Sam's Seven (the analogue switch-off) and The Conversion of Sam's Seven Education Channel to Sam's Seven. TheBrisbaneKid renamed his channel to CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios and uploaded T-T-S Videos (30th January 2014 - 25th April 2014) The beginning of T-T-S Comedy and videos all began 31st January 2014. Also, TheBrisbaneKid changed his YouTube name from CigarettesAshtray to CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios. These Text-To-Speech Videos he has uploaded is not getting many viewers again. In late March, his family moved 30km south of Mourilyan to Kurrimine Beach. Kurrimine Beach is home of the King Reef. Problems with making the videos (26th April 2014 - 28th April 2014) TheBrisbaneKid is currently having problems with Windows Movie Maker. So, there will be really, really long delays. More problems with making the videos (2nd May 2014 - 12th May 2014) TheBrisbaneKid is still having problems with Windows Movie Maker. So, there will be really, really long delays. Windows Movie Maker Glitch Fix (May 2014) TheBrisbaneKid has installed Windows XP Movie Maker and has disabled half of all the codecs and Movie Maker is fixed. TheBrisbaneKid's Videos - WMM Problems Aftermath (May 2014 - 25th November 2014) TheBrisbaneKid has uploaded two Text-To-Speech videos. Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Episode 7 and Microsoft Sam reads funny Windows Errors Episode 8. In June and July 2014, he uploaded all 4 parts of the Season 1 Finale, the prologue and premiere of Windows Errors Season 2. His next Errors video is November 2014. He is currently working on Season 1 of Engrish aired in 1996. This video is almost complete. However, he discontinued working on these because it wasted the time TheBrisbaneKid could have had working on other projects. His computer was hacked in May 2015, all the engrish signs, Microsoft Sam and all TTS Voices were wiped off the hard drive. More of TheBrisbaneKid's Videos (21st January 2015 - 20th March 2015) Sadly, his main channel will be low activity. The next errors episode will be sometime in 2015 or by 2016. He has no internet to upload anything. TheBrisbaneKid will upload one Windows Errors Episode every few months or so, provided you don't expect him to be uploading heaps of videos. TheBrisbaneKid's Work to 1 Million Subscribers (May 2015 - 17th June 2015) After TheBrisbaneKid has seen skippy62able and McJuggerNuggets reaching 1M Subscribers, he decides to reach 1 Million Subscribers with only uploading Microsoft Sam videos on his main channel. He currently has 40 subscribers (as of July 2016) and he only has 999,960 YouTubers left to subscribe to his channel (he wants a gold YouTube Play Button and once he has his play button, he will be happy about that). Please subscribe to his main channel IF you have not done so already. TheBrisbaneKid Leaves for Brisbane with Lynnie (17th June 2015 - 19th June 2015) After an incident on 14th June, Lynnie and TheBrisbaneKid plan to depart on 17th June 2015 and booked tickets for "The Spirit of Queensland" and both left at 10:50am on June 17th 2015 as promised. Jason, Anna and Ricky all headed to "Roma Street Train Station" on 18th June where TheBrisbaneKid had met them. Jason took Anna to work and then took Lynnie and TheBrisbaneKid back home with him and TheBrisbaneKid straight away got into gaming with Jason. The next day, TheBrisbaneKid switches all the radios still using the 531 AM frequency to 101.1 FM. The first weather forecast video since arriving in Brisbane was 13th July 2015. Now in Brisbane for Good (20th June 2015 - 13th September 2015) Due to an incident on 14th June, the deadline to permanently move down has been pushed to 17th June 2015. As of 20th June 2015, TheBrisbaneKid lives with BroJC (Jason) Sis-A, Sis-East, D and Lynnie. On the weekends, TheBrisbaneKid lives with Sis-A's Dad, BroJC (Jason), Ramsay (Sis-A's favourite cat), Sis-A and Lynnie until December 2015 when he decided that his upcoming visits will be once a month. During the first few weeks, another YouTube channel named "The Life of CigarettesAshtray" was created. This channel is created to become what happens with TheBrisbaneKid while he accommodates in Brisbane. Hours later on 19th June, trees have been cut down to make room for the upcoming caravan. Weeks later in early August 2016, just after he got his new laptop, CigarettesAshtray's old Optus Samsung phone caught a water stain and refused to operate from that day on and meant that he requires a new phone. Some Good News (14th September 2015 - 29th September 2015) It has been announced on the main YouTube channel that TheBrisbaneKid is coming back to YouTube any time within the next few weeks. However, he will be updating them about it. On 17th September 2015, CigarettesAshtray/TheBrisbaneKid provides his first update on his new internet plan. He says that his provider is Dodo due to other providers being too expensive. TheBrisbaneKid has had to live with very little internet and the other available sources of internet in the public before the connection of internet back home. So that means that Google Maps and Google Earth can be used with infinite internet instead of using approximately 800MB in half a month using those 2 Google Products. On 22nd September, Sam along with Lynnie and Jason had gone to Dodo at Browns Plains. After they were told about an unactivated phone line, Sam and his gang were redirected to Optus. So, they proceeded to Optus and chose an unlimited internet package and now they have an internet service. 30th September was the day of internet activation. Sam would like to upload his weather forecasts and his other videos before he goes crazy with his data limit which is unlimited. "I'll be using Google Earth back home as another area has an AB Tutor blocking it. I'll also be using Google Maps because my data usage is unlimited." - Sam talking about his plans with his infinite data. Now Online (30th September 2015 - 3rd October 2015) Thanks to Optus Yes (shortened to Optus in 2016), TheBrisbaneKid has unlimited data and has been busy downloading mountains of videos from EAS Alerts to Virtual Machines (under 318MB with Winworldpc.com and unlimited with Ubuntu). TheBrisbaneKid currently has trouble configuring settings with Virtual Desktops with Ubuntu 15.10 and Windows 2000 Professional Betas and Pre-Betas. Sam had been up all night on Wednesday 30th September 2015 and Thursday, 1st October 2015. "I've just been up all night looking at YouTube because I now have unlimited data which is very useful. That means, I can use up as much data as I can while I am on the unlimited internet data plan." - Sam talking about his experiences with his internet plan overnight. The Long Weekend (3rd October 2015 - 5th October 2015) No sooner had Sam gone on to the internet for 2 days straight, Jason, Sis-A and Lynnie packed to spend the long weekend in Mundoolun, a small suburb that mainly consist of farms such as at Beaudesert-Beenleigh Road where about 5 or more houses are addressed at that location. Once again, Sam had no internet because he relocated to a rural area just on the edge of the Logan Region. Back Online II (6th October 2015 - 15th November 2015) TheBrisbaneKid returns to the internet on Sunday 6th October 2015. He plans to make a video for his "Psycho Dad"'s Birthday on 8th October. On 8th October, Sam sent a video that he created himself (and without a script) wishing his Dad a Happy Birthday (because his Dad is 71). After that, Sam has had enough of living with Anna and her dead-straight rules. Sam has planned to never ever live with his "Psycho" family ever again. On 12th October, he repeatedly told Sis-A that he will be leaving soon enough. He also told her that she will need to help Sam find a different place to stay until he can afford to live somewhere else preferably in Logan Village somewhere, unsure of the location yet. Later that afternoon, TheBrisbaneKid decided to celebrate Jason's 30 years of "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood" since its first day on 12th October 1985. Sam successfully filmed the event and he has not edited the event. In this special event, Jason was asked questions about his brotherhood that had successfully adding brothers to the brotherhood and Sam also planned out the timeline history of "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood". A few events were placed after the event that was added later in the year where, actually it's before that event. The celebration lasted for one hour and then Sam had gone back to the internet. Sam has been on the internet and his computer non-stop since then. Sam is planning to celebrate 3 years of his channel by uploading his intro titles history since the 1st title from 2014. Each title improves each and every few months or so. By mid-2014, his powerpoint slides became a major part of Sam's YouTube videos. In September 2014, TheBrisbaneKid used the long-running title that was used the longest than the others (The title was used in September then re-used from November 2014 to March 2015. In late April 2015, Sam had used Powerpoint 2010 instead of Powerpoint 2003 because even though he was much more of a Office 2003 user for many years, at school he used Powerpoint 2010 so therefore, his newer intro titles were used with Powerpoint 2010 since then. The Change for the second Generation (16th November 2015 - 30th November 2015) TheBrisbaneKid has announced that he will be dropping the CigarettesAshtray YouTube name at midnight on 1st December 2015 and will be making the announcement on 30th November 2015. The new YouTube name will be "TheBrisbaneKid Microsoft Sam Videos Channel" (now TheBrisbaneKid Main Channel), TheBrisbaneKid 2 (now TheBrisbaneKid 2nd Channel), TheBrisbaneKid's Gaming Channel, TheBrisbaneKid's Brisbane Radio Weather Forecasts, Psycho Brother's Reaction Videos Channel, TheBrisbaneKid's Discontinued 6th Channel, TheBrisbaneKid's Casino Channel, TheBrisbaneKid's Psycho Family Channel (now The Psycho Videos), The Life of TheBrisbaneKid/CigarettesAshtray (now TheBrisbaneKid Main Channel HD). The Rebrand (1st December 2015 at 12AM) All the 8 active channels were rebranded at midnight on December 1, 2015. The New YouTube Beginning (2nd December 2015 - 21st December 2015) Even though the channel was rebranded, the same content with the new filming studios name was published throughout December. In late December, Sam temporarily relocated to North Queensland. Back at CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios (22nd December 2015 - 13th January 2016) Sam has made it back to North Queensland on 22nd December after a flight from Brisbane with an airline. Sam and his Psycho Dad go to EB Games and then home to Kurrimine Beach. Several Psycho Videos were filmed during Sam's stay in Kurrimine Beach such as Psycho Dad Shreds Pumpkin Vines. Sam went home on 13th January. Now in Brisbane for Good Redux (14th January 2016 - 22nd June 2016) Sam lands at Brisbane Domestic Airport, located next to the Brisbane International Airport. Jason and Lyn meet Sam at the airport entrance when Sam was searching the conveyor belt for his luggage. Jason came up from behind Sam. After Sam collected the luggage, Lyn, Jason and Sam all proceed to the Airport parking lot. The three make it back to Logan Region and stop at McDonald's on the way back to the house. Sam finally makes it back home. During the final week of February, Sam got a prank call from someone, who was pretending to be one of the formal Hi-5 members from the original generation. Sam uploads the final Microsoft Sam video in late March and uploads a new series on his main channel which is uploaded every Monday up until it was told to be taken down by the school in June. Since then, the new revival named 'The Sam and Dora Show' was uploaded every Monday to end Season 2 and a permanent full revival began 26th September 2016. Sam announces he moves to Trinder Park by 23rd June 2016. However, he didn't move to Trinder Park (actually Woodridge) until about 21st July 2016. The move to Trinder Park Fail 1 (23rd June 2016 - Present Day) Sam moves to Trinder Park on 22nd June 2016. This fails however. Shutting Down TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios (24th June 2016 - 13th July 2016) Sam shuts down TheBrisbaneKid International at midnight on 25th June 2016. Sam returns to school on 11th July 2016. Sam announces to Fresnelle that he is permanently leaving after 15th July 2016. Goodbye (15th July 2016 - 17th July 2016) More info coming soon! Aftermath (18th July 2016 - 20th July 2016) Sam returned afterwards. To this day, he attends school again. Moved Out (21st July 2016) In the afternoon hours of 5PM, Sam and Lynette have moved to Woodridge. The Woodridge House from the 20th Century (22nd July 2016) Shortly after the move out, the internet was connected to the home. A working Set top box was discovery shortly before moving in and was also connected to the internet via an Ethernet cable. The set top box was updated and following a subscription package deal, the set top box was ready to use. The Next Year (23rd July 2016 - 31st December 2016) Sam got his Fetch TV box working when Jason came over to visit. Sam has since then subscribed to a subscription package of his own choice for an additional small fee per month. In August, Sam has gotten much of his belongings out of the main bedroom and in to the caravan because of the behaviour of his sister's bf. Since then, TheBrisbaneKid International closed on the same day of this transition. Moreover, Jason and his friend have installed an antenna near Sam's bedroom, at a corner of the house outside. Since late August, Sam has relocated his bedroom downstairs and also announces that his bedroom will also be his International Studio. On top of that, the studio was renamed to "TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios" which, at the time, would be its final name. Sam has plans upcoming at the end of 2016 and in to 2017. He will continue uploading his series from September (The Sam and Dora Show) and his upcoming videos on his other active or low activity channels. Since then, he has continued working on his presentation of "The Life of TheBrisbaneKid". However, in late October, Sam says that he will be pausing the production of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid for the time being. "I'm pausing production as this editing takes ages to complete. What I had saved in WMV files was the fast ring. We're now converting to the slow ring and then normal release schedule by the end of 2016" Sam had replied. On 26th October, several pieces of furniture were moved to make room for someone else to stay for her final years of her life. It's confirmed that the room is a temporary work in progress. Sometime in October, Sam announced that he got himself Dora, his current girlfriend (at the time) from a nearby street. These two have since married. As of October 2016, Dora is a new member of TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios. In November, Sam had departed to go and see his dad, leaving his Brisbane family and his girlfriend, Dora. However in December, Sam had returned to Brisbane to his family and Dora, leaving his dad up north. Sam has started up a total of 11 channels, still online to this day. Between June 2016 and January 2017, he owned the most YouTube channels. In January 2017, his record for the most YouTube channels he owns was broken by Philip Adams who created another channel. He created another channel named Clickbait. Therefore, Sam broke the record by creating another channel. He has seen Philip Adams exploring nearby Manly on YouTube and therefore, after hearing that Let's Explore UK and Let's Explore Brisbane were making those Let's Explore videos too, Sam created another YouTube channel, which broke Philip's record and brought the record back to Sam. Sam's latest channel is named: Let's Explore Brisbane with TheBrisbaneKid. So far though, he won't be uploading to that channel very much due to very low views. Sam's Let's Explore channel was rebranded twice. It was rebranded as "Let's Explore Brisbane with Sam" in 2017 and then to "Let's Explore Brisbane - Austin" in August 2018. TheBrisbaneKid uploaded regularly throughout 2017 until he died on 3 May 2017 at 2 AM AEST. Sam had continued uploads since until he hired a new person to upload videos. In August, the new uploader was revealed. The new uploader was the leader of six pups of Paw Patrol who applied for the new position at the then TheBrisbaneKid International Winter Studio. Ryder was involved with rebranding and relocating the studio, due to the black walls attracting heat in to the winter studio. In September 2017, Ryder and Sam were forced to move upstairs due to the discontinuation of cable broadband and the installation of the NBN which caused problems at first. This hurt PawPatrolFan International Winter Studio at this point because later in September, the studio got rebranded to PawPatrolFan International Studio, the final name for the studio in Australia. At this point, the monthly cost was too high to maintain PawPatrolFan International Studio, which caused the studio to force closure at the end of October. Ryder announced the closure on Twitter, until Ace announced that he will save the studio to stop the early closure. Despite this, the studio continue operating past October. Ace had forwarded the high cost to the studio, to continue the studio up until the end of 2017. On December 27, PawPatrolFan International Studio began relocating domestic assets, while assets for international operations were left abandoned. Sam closed his studio at midnight AEDT on December 31 and left his studio on to Ryder's Air Patroller at midnight AEST on December 31 to start a new life with Paw Patrol Team. Sam had moved back to Australia on January 2, then back to Paw Patrol Team later that day, back again after surgery in late January, returning the next day, moved back again in February, moving back to Adventure Bay a couple days later, returning on March 2, 2018, for his wife to give birth with Sam Wilkes Jr., the son of Sam Wilkes Holahan, before returning to Adventure Bay shortly afterwards. Sam stayed in Adventure Bay for the next 3 months until he announced that he'll be seeing his second Paw Patrol live show on June 16, followed by his 20th birthday the next day. Sam returned to Woodridge in the early hours of June 16, giving his son the teleportation power to teleport to Friendly Falls, which gave Sam Jr. the opportunity to date Sunny in the future. Sam had left Woodridge on the evening of June 17, to teleport back to Adventure Bay for his 20th birthday with the Paw Patrol Team and Sam Jr. had returned back to Woodridge. Sam was renamed to Austin by Ryder in July. Shortly after this, FamilyOFive was terminated. The termination caused PawPatrolFan Main Channel to halt uploads. In the late half of July, an announcement was placed after each television show broadcast which says that PawPatrolFan Main Channel will cease broadcasting on August 1, 2018. On July 25, a ticker tape saying that PawPatrolFan Main channel will cease broadcasting and uploading was shown at regular intervals throughout programming. On 31 July 2018, 15 minutes before broadcasting ended, My DVD Collection (July 2018) was re-run on PawPatrolFan Main Channel, this being the last program on the channel. This follows with the same announcement and a 5-minute countdown timer with a line saying Goodbye to PawPatrolFan Main Channel and that the viewers will miss this channel. The channel then ceased broadcasting. A month later, an offline broadcast loop was broadcasted on the vacant space saying to go to Sam & Zuma videos for new videos. In October 2018, an announcement will be made stating that viewers of PawPatrolFan Main Channel need to redirect to Sam & Zuma videos for new videos as PawPatrolFan Main Channel is definitely not having a revival anytime soon. Also, Austin has plans to phase out PawPatrolFan after a year and a half.